Death Note After Story
by Frank Jives
Summary: What if the story of the Death Note didn't end with Light's death? What if Kira still had a chance to have his envisioned world? This is the story of what could be.
1. A Starting Point

(Note: I am using the dates from the manga, so if you know the Death Note anime, add 3 years to get the correct date)

** If a human kills over 10,000 other humans using the Death Note, he/she will be granted the status of Shinigami.

Shinigamis have no meaning anymore. The Shinigami Realm has rotten and decayed so much that the entire world looks exactly the same. Three days had past since January the 28th 2010, when Light Yagami was killed, and the Death Note all but forgotten. The Shinigami King sat in his throne made not of stone nor wood, and pondered the request that sat before him: To bring the human known as Light Yagami to the Shinigami Realm.

"I guess I have no choice" thought the Shinigami King.

At that time, Gukku and Deridovely were gambling, and Ryuk was looking pretty bored.

"Ryuk, I thought we already went over this," called Gukku.

"Yeah, you should come and play with us. Do you want something like that big Kira thing to happen again?" snarled Deridovely.

"..Yeah, I kinda do. It was.. Interesting," said Ryuk. Both Gukku and Deridovely stared at Ryuk with both envy and distrust. Just then, in a rather large hurry, Sidoh came flying in. He called to Ryuk.

"RYUUUUK!"

"Yeah, what do ya want Sidoh,"

"There's a rumor goin' around.. That.. That Light is gonna become a Shinigami!" Ryuk didn't respond right away. Instead, he started to laugh.

".. Heh, well looks like this ISN'T over yet, now is it. I always had thought that Light DIDN'T kill enough people to gain Shinigami status.. He was always just sending other people the Death Note to kill for him. But this-it's very interesting, I'll say that much."

"Yeah, well I thought I'd tell you first. Now I'm going back to the old man to see what else is new." And with that, Sidoh flew away.

"Well, well. I hope Light will be able to prove himself. If he fails the test, he'll be trapped in MU for eternity like the rest of the humans. Oh, this is going to be SO interesting."

** If a human is granted the status of Shinigami, he/she must first pass an admittance test to be admitted into the Shinigami Realm.


	2. The Test

** If a human passes the admittance test, he/she will gain a new name and will live in the Shinigami Realm, starting with 5 human years of life.

Light suddenly awoke. Confused, he sat up and observed the area around him. It was a gray desolate land with no color what-so-ever. There wasn't even anyone around. Light scratched his face. When his hand came up, he immediately jumped backwards.

"What the hell am I! My hand looks like a-" and that's when it hit him. "I'm.. A Shinigami? How..?"

"LIGHT YAGAMI. YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED THE STATUS OF SHINIGAMI. BEFORE YOU CAN ENTER THE SHINIGAMI REALM, YOU MUST FIRST PASS AN ADMITANCE TEST." said an unknown voice.

"Who.. Who are you!"

"I AM KNOWN AS THE SHINIGAMI KING. THE ADMITANCE TEST WILL NOW BEGIN. HERE IS YOUR DEATH NOTE."

"Wait.. But what am I supposed to-" and just then, a death note appeared in front of Light, and it fell to the ground. Light stood up and meandered over to the notebook. Before he could pick it up, the ground he was standing on shattered. Light blacked out.

When Light awoke, he was in the human world. Only it was nothing like the human world that Light Yagami was used to. This world seemed to be still in the dark ages. It was then that Light realized that he didn't have his death note on him. It was gone. Light was lying in the middle of a field, and it seemed to be nighttime. He pulled himself onto his feet and started walking around. _Where to begin looking for the death note... Was this the test? To find my death note? No.. That would probably be too easy. That isn't even a test. I wonder what I'll have to do. It would be best to check the immediate area around me first. If I fell into the human world, then my death note fell with me. Since I blacked out, someone has probably picked up the death note, and that's why it's not with me. I guess it's best to start checking any kind of houses around here._ And with that, Light started heading for what looked like smoke on the horizon.

After about five minutes of walking, Light arrived in a village. One house had smoke billowing from the chimney. _Well, I best get started._ He walked through the wall of the house and entered into the dining room, where a man and a woman were eating dinner. It seemed to be rather late for dinner, as it was about midnight. All seemed to be peaceful, until something out of the ordinary happened. The woman immediately started to gasp for air. She reached up for the ceiling, screamed, and breathed her last breath. _A.. Heart attack! No way.. So THIS guy probably has the death note.. Which means.._

"GAAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

_..He can probably see me._ _Well, this is going to be rather interesting._

"Human, who are you?"

"I.. I'm the fruit vendor here.. I normally sell apples.. My name is.. Ryuk.."

** But, if a human is to fail the admittance test, he/she will be ever confined back to MU.


	3. The Meeting

** The admittance test for Shinigamis can be one of many tests, and is commonly decided upon by the Shinigami King. Whether the shinigami passes the test or not is normally decided upon by the Shinigami King as well.

_Ryuk! Is.. This must be the test! There's no way I could possibly be attached to a human who's named Ryuk by just a mere coincidence. But.. What exactly IS the test.. Do I kill him? What do I do? Hmm.. I'm a shinigami now, so I have to kill other in order to live. And to kill others I need my.. My death note! Is the test to REALLY get my death note back? Well, I guess it's worth a try._

"Well, Ryuk.. I am a shinigami. And if you don't forfeit ownership of that death note back to me right now, I'll take your soul."

"Take.. Take my soul w-where?"

"To MU. It's a plane of nothingness where many human souls are sent to rot in eternity."

"But.. I-I'm not done with the death note just yet. M-Mr. Shinigami.. Can I _please_ use the death note for a little longer?"

"NO. You MUST give it up to me right now your I'll take your soul."

"Then.. Then do it! Take my soul! I'd rather die than just get a taste of such an awesome power, only for it to be taken right out in front of me!"

_Damn.. Did he see through my bluff? Or is he jus stupid? ..Knowing Ryuk.. He's just stupid. But THIS stupid? Man..._

"Fine. You can keep the death note for a little while longer. I can't actually take your soul. But, let it be known, one day, I WILL TAKE THE DEATH NOTE, AND WRITE YOUR NAME IN IT."

"Whatever. I'm going to protect this thing with my life... Literally. Good luck there... Hey, what's you're name anyay?"

"Call me.. Kira."

"Okay, Kira."

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep. Good night! And for the record, you're not going to find my death note. One thing that I'd think is the biggest problem is the hiding place for it.. But I found the best place. You'll never find it. Well, good night!"

"..Yeah yeah."

_Damn it! So the test must be to regain ownership of the death note. And with it hidden in some place that Ryuk think I'll never find it in.. Well.. I guess I better start looking. There's no use in wasting time, after all. And even if I don't find it tonight, Ryuk really wants to use the notebook, so he'll HAVE to go get it SOMETIME.. And when he does, I'll just trick him into looking away, and I'll write his name in it. And then I just need to make sure no one else is around to touch the notebook first, and I'll regain ownership. Heh, this might be easier than I originally thought it would be.._

** A shinigami may not tell a humans other human's names. This is because shinigamis were not intended to assist human in the killing of others, only the instruction in how the notebook works.


End file.
